


Here Now

by catskardllamas



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blurb, F/M, Fluff, Moment in time, Prompt Fic, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas
Summary: Reader should not have been given the job of being in charge of office supplies and the prop closet.
Relationships: Damien Haas/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend that inspires me regularly requested something with more fluff than angst for once. I hope I did her proud! It’s super short because I wrote it in one of those prompt notebooks and it only gave me so much space.

Okay, so arithmetic was NEVER Y/n’s strong suit. She tried her hardest but the answers she got after calculating never came out quite right. So, surprise surprise; when the most recent shipment of office supplies, props, and set pieces came in, the numbers were...off. She meant to order ten pairs of scissors for the bullpen and three gargoyles for the upcoming haunted house sketch. What she found when she opened the boxes were ten gargoyles, three pairs of scissors, and…

“Rubber pants?!” She dropped the offending clothing item back in its box, groaning. “FUUUUUCK MEEEEEE.”

“What’s up? Damien’s voice called from the doorway of the prop closet.

Y/n glared at the man dressed as a lawn gnome meant for the Halloween karaoke stream. He and the rest of the SMOSH cast members were to be in costumes following a theme Y/n didn’t fully grasp. Not that she tried to, either. Damien walked into the closet space which caused Y/n to pause the current song playing from her phone; “Singularity” by BTS. While the man looked utterly ridiculous in his costume, Y/n was still intimidated by his presence. The shelter of the far-off prop closet evaporated when those pesky butterflies started swarming in her chest. She knew better than to let her silence linger, though.

“Did you need something, Dames?” She scratched at her eyebrow, hoping to seem indifferent somehow.

“No, I just thought I heard you struggling…” his voice trailed off as his eyes caught something behind Y/n. “How did that follow us from Defy?”

Y/n turned to find an old advertisement banner for Vidcon during the defy days. She shrugged turning to face him. “Huh. I’m not sure. I wasn’t really here back then.”

Damien gave a soft smile. “Well, I’m glad you’re here now.”


End file.
